


Reverence and Certainties

by swampslip



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Age Difference, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Pining, Pre-Canon, Sparring, Tenderness, i merely wish to bully him, p-, puppy crush, puppy zagreus, zag's legs glow brighter when he blushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip
Summary: “I’ve not known you as shy,” Achilles hums and rubs the pad of his thumb over Zagreus’ exposed collarbone.“You have.”“In recent memory? I don’t believe so.”“Then you’ve not been paying attention,” Zagreus whispers and he sounds bitter, suddenly, “I feelsmallwith you.”“... Can you expand on that?” Achilles asks slowly.“I feel like you’re this great and reverential… You’re a hero, of ages, of legend, Achilles,” Zagreus says quietly, “Throughout the realms.”“Zagreus… You’re the son of Hades, himself.”“Yes, of course,” Zagreus laughs softly, “But I am not Zagreus, not as you are Achilles.”
Relationships: Achilles/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Reverence and Certainties

**Author's Note:**

> hi new fandom im uncertain how much i wanna be here but LMAO oh well i guess  
> i haven't finished the game so like... plot details :))) i just zeroed in on patrochilles and zagchilles and well, polyam sammich time

“Lad, it’s not as complicated as all that,” Achilles says with a soft smile as he shifts back, sitting on his heels and tugging Zagreus up. 

So the younger man is no longer splayed backward on the soft leather mats they’re sparring on. 

“I know you wish to be impressive, at times, but taking me down would be more impressive than any fancier footwork at this point,” Achilles grabs Zagreus’ forearm and closes the younger man’s fingers into a fist then pulls them back. 

Pressing his thumb into the meat of Zagreus’ palm. 

“Use this here, hit square and true and do not bend your wrist,” Achilles says, letting go. 

“Hit where?” Zagreus asks and it’s one of maybe a dozen words he’s said this entire session, quieter lately, than ever. 

“Any of my soft spots,” Achilles teases and Zagreus scoffs, looking off to the side. 

“So… Nowhere.”

“Lad, I’ve plenty of vulnerabilities as you know, and as I’ve shown you.”

Peculiarly Achilles is witness to Zagreus’ face flushing, legs burning a brighter orange. 

“I’m sorry, sir, I’m not… Fully here with you, lately,” Zagreus admits quietly. 

“I’ve seen your mind is elsewhere,” Achilles says slowly, “Do you wish to talk? I know I’m your mentor in war and combat but if you’d like… I will be an ear for your worries as well.”

“You don’t need to,” Zagreus says and drops his hands into his lap, shifting his burning-bright legs more behind himself, “I know my father thinks you’re soft for me already.” 

“Well,” Achilles laughs softly, “As I said, I have my soft spots.”

“... You don’t find me-” Zagreus’ brows furrow lightly in thought and he looks up at the older man, “I thought you were growing tired of this, of me. We go through these motions, I remember only some, and then repeat.”

“Zagreus, it’s no more of a chore to be here than to be in any other place I favor,” Achilles says soft and firm. 

“Is this a chore?”

“Ah- See, that’s not-” Achilles sighs and leans back a bit, looking off to the side, “That’s not what I meant.”

“Speak plainly, then, please, Achilles.”

“I think you’re a fine young man… Godling,” Achilles sighs again softly then aims a smile at Zagreus and Zagreus feels his heart pounding from his head to his toes, “Whichever you prefer, fine regardless.”

“I’d reject any difference between you and I,” Zagreus says quietly, “Despite your mortal birth.”

“There are differences between us, my boy, but it shouldn’t be a point of-” Achilles cuts himself off and gestures between them, the training grounds around them, “Differences are not a bad thing, not inherently.”

“But in broader terms, we are two of the same,” Zagreus whispers. 

“How do you mean?”

“Of our… Temperaments, and inclinations.”

“... Oh.”

“I don’t mean that I- That you’re of-” Zagreus makes a rough, frustrated sound and lifts himself to stand, looking for a moment like he might storm off to his room like a child despaired or denied. 

Instead he averts his gaze and holds his hand down to Achilles. 

Achilles lets himself be pulled up, admiring the strength he’s driven into the younger man’s arms over the years. 

He brings his other hand up and covers their hands, squeezing. 

“My offer stands, if you’d like to talk.”

“I don’t… Not now, at least, but I’ll mind it,” Zagreus mutters and waits for Achilles to let go. 

Achilles hesitates, then retreats, three steps, to their starting position and Zagreus lifts his gaze just enough to look around them. 

“Again?” Achilles asks gently, “If you’d like to put your knowledge to intent, not flamboyance.”

Zagreus’ cheeks go ruddier with irritation as much as embarrassment and he doesn’t wait for the count before lunging towards Achilles. 

But the older man just dances out of his reach, laughing soft and low and sinking a certain hook in Zagreus’ gut. 

Desire, of the chase, of the reward, of a win.

Of satisfactions and resolutions. 

\--

“Zagreus,” Achilles greets him quietly, “How are you, lad?”

“I’d like your ear, now, if you’d lend it,” Zagreus mutters and he won’t look up, won’t even step as close as Achilles normally knows him to. 

“Always,” Achilles says gently and steps away from the wall, gesturing outward, “Should we seek someplace… Quiet?”

“Come with me,” Zagreus says and turns on his burning heels to walk back the way he came and Achilles follows the younger man. 

Hades hardly acknowledges them as they pass, nor do any of the residents of House seem keen to pry at the young god’s foul mood. 

Achilles is led into the younger man’s room, takes a moment to look around at the books, sees titles he himself suggested or gifted to the younger. 

Sees a rumpled bed, covers slung off and not replaced, and Achilles studies the younger man to realize that Zagreus must have only just woken, his wild hair messier than usual, some tiredness and sleep-haze still lingering in the younger man’s eyes. 

“Are you alright?” Achilles asks softly and steps closer, only for Zagreus to step away, brows drawn and mouth a firm line, “Zagreus?”

“Would you ever consider me more than a duty?” Zagreus asks and his voice a bit sharp. 

A bit like a finely striked arrowhead, pointed and aimed true. 

Not a waver in the flight of it. 

“You might have started as that to me, but I consider you a dear friend, now,” Achilles says with a small frown, “I’d hope you’d know me better than to think I only view you as a clause in my contract.” 

“... I don’t mean to insult you as such,” Zagreus says quietly. 

“I’m just confused, my boy, and I’ll admit it readily, you are confusing me,” Achilles looks down at Zagreus’ glowing legs then up at the mismatched eyes, “I’m no oracle.”

“No,” Zagreus huffs softly and rubs at his sleepy eyes. 

“Why did you need to speak so soon after waking up?” Achilles steps closer and lowers his face to look up at Zagreus’ with a soft and concerned amusement. 

This time Zagreus doesn’t step back, and Achilles need not pursue, allowed to invade the younger man’s space, graze a gentle hand over Zagreus’ mess of dark hair. 

“You look like you were tossed about in a storm,” Achilles murmurs and smooths down some of the hair, “Not resting in a soft bed.”

“I’m uncertain if that could be considered rest,” Zagreus mutters darkly and Achilles drops his hand to the younger man’s shoulder. 

“You have my ear, lad,” Achilles whispers, “For any one or many things that trouble that bright mind of yours.”

Zagreus stares past Achilles' ear for a moment, flushing again then ducking his head ever-so-slightly. 

Still not speaking. 

“I’ve not known you as shy,” Achilles hums and rubs the pad of his thumb over Zagreus’ exposed collarbone. 

“You have.”

“In recent memory? I don’t believe so.”

“Then you’ve not been paying attention,” Zagreus whispers and he sounds bitter, suddenly, “I feel _small_ with you.”

“... Can you expand on that?” Achilles asks slowly. 

“I feel like you’re this great and reverential… You’re a hero, of ages, of _legend_ , Achilles,” Zagreus says quietly, “Throughout the realms.”

“Zagreus… You’re the son of Hades, himself.”

“Yes, of course,” Zagreus laughs softly, “But I am not Zagreus, not as you are Achilles.”

“You could be.”

“... I’ve not known _you_ as a liar.”

“I am not lying, my boy,” Achilles murmurs and steps closer, “I’ve no doubt you could be just as dear to history as I find myself to be.”

“Without leaving-”

“I know,” Achilles soothes, “I know, but _you_ know of the ever-changing certainties here. This realm is malleable. Shape it as you wish.”

“You’re of this realm, now, though I know the mortals must despair it,” Zagreus says softly, “Are you as malleable as you suggest this reality to be?”

“I’ve not had anyone attempt to shape me,” Achilles says wrly and he digs his thumb in behind Zagreus’ collarbone, making the younger man inhale sharply, “Not here.”

“I wouldn’t know how.”

“You’re a quick study.”

“... Does that mean you’ll-” Zagreus cuts himself off and looks behind Achilles towards the towering mirror, the picture they make of intimacy, “Instruct me?”

“I could.”

“But will you?”

“Will _you_ ask that of me?”

“I could,” Zagreus whispers and Achilles laughs lowly, a deep and fond chuckle and Zagreus feels too warm, suddenly. 

“You’re dancing on the defensive, Zagreus, don’t hold your blows.”

“I don’t want to miss, or strike and hit the wrong target,” Zagreus swallows, “Achilles…”

“You know I hold you in such a position… Or maybe you don’t,” Achilles hums quietly, thoughtfully and Zagreus waits, silent. 

“I’ve a heart, in here,” Achilles touches his own sternum, “Or at least it still feels as though it’s there.”

“You’ve heart, regardless of what… Physicality,” Zagreus says thinly. 

“I hold not only you dearly, lad,” Achilles says softly, “You should know, but I do hold you dearly.”

“I had a dream… Or perhaps a nightmare of sorts,” Zagreus admits quietly, “I needed to… To speak with you.”

“What of? What worried you so greatly?”

“You looked at me like I was a chore,” Zagreus drops his eyes between them, sees Achiles hand falter on the older man’s chest, “You viewed me as only a- An assignment, not so far from your most hated battles.”

“Zagre-”

“Lend me that ear, for a moment,” Zagreus says quickly, “Not your morals.”

“Go on, then.”

“I’ve confessed of inexperience,” Zagreus holds himself stiff, “When it was more leaning toward a dream you were… Teaching me.”

Achilles presses his lips together but holds his tongue, sliding his hand down Zagreus’ arm to hold the firm flesh there. 

“But it was only a chore. You didn’t enjoy it, and I couldn’t do anything to your liking,” Zagreus says quickly, “I couldn’t make you proud, I couldn’t please you.”

When silence echoes in the godling’s chambers Achilles squeezes harder. 

“May I speak, now?” Achilles asks slowly. 

“Please.”

“You are not a chore. Nor task, you are the favorite moment of so many of my loneliest days, lad,” Achilles says hoarsely, “You must know, you fill me with the lightest of feelings when I am _heavy_.”

“You’re sad here.”

“But that’s nothing to do with you, Zagreus, had you not favored me as a man, discarded me as soon as you felt competent, I’d be far more…” Achilles inhales slowly and brings his other hand up, holding both of Zagreus’ upper arms, “If you worry of anything, please have it not be the uncertainty of how much I value you.”

**Author's Note:**

> patzagchilles endgame JSYK 
> 
> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/gwennolmarie)  
> [horny twitter](https://www.twitter.com/swampslip)  
> [tumblr](https://providentialeyes.tumblr.com)


End file.
